ABSTRACT Cancer treatment-induced bone loss and the subsequent risk of fractures in both men and women impacts not just survivors? quality of life, but is also a significant burden on national health care. Clinical studies have reported that moderate-intensity resistance exercises prevent a decline in bone health in female cancer survivors, and that strength training may reduce complications associated with cancer such as fatigue, muscle wasting, and bone loss. Unfortunately, only a small percentage of women who have had cancer, engage in and adhere to a strength training exercise routine. We have developed a internet-based application, ThrivorsTM, that guides cancer survivors through exercise routines with light-to-moderate strength training in the home setting, and connects them to survivorship resources. In this Phase I proposal, we will develop and deploy an enhanced version, Thrivors+BHTM, that disseminates resistance training exercises specifically impacting bone health (BH), integrated with video-based interactive feedback and tracking of adherence to exercise routines. Our goal is to validate Thrivors+BHTM as a novel tool to bridge the gaps between cancer survivorship, physical activity, value-based care and health care organizations (providers and payers), to positively impact bone health in breast cancer survivors.